<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶魔与两个吻 by muyouyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305472">恶魔与两个吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou'>muyouyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*国设，WW2背景，没标题那么童话，不甜。</p><p>*异色仏出没，文中代表维希法国，私设如山注意。</p><p>*由于叙述历史的需要，部分描写可能引起角色厨不适，请谨慎选择是否阅读。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶魔与两个吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 7th,1940</p><p>又一颗炮弹落了下来。他的呼吸尚未平息，被掀起的气浪推出炮坑之外，防毒面具摔进地面。化学药品的气味刺鼻得让人难以忍受，他颤抖着双手把重重的面具拿起来戴好，云母镜片上氤氲的水汽再次覆盖了他的整个视野。他不住地喘着气，回头看刚才藏身的地方，那里已经被泥土填满。在下一轮炮火来袭之前，他迅速躲进旁边的战壕里，里面仅有的几个伤员痛苦地呻吟着，面色苍白如纸，完全没有注意到这个突然闯入的新来者。他觉得脚被什么绊了一下，低头一看，是一具半截身子埋在土里的尸体，那双眼睛还直直地睁着望向天空，面部已经开始腐烂。</p><p>他忽然觉得胃里一阵翻滚，差点就要吐出来，尽管胃袋里几乎是空的。</p><p>“告诉我，这一切有什么意义？”一个声音从背后响了起来。“年轻的生命为什么要这样被浪费？”</p><p>他勉力回过头，不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。那个人跟他长得一模一样，衣衫整洁，完全看不出在战场上厮杀过的样子，蓝色的眼睛里倒映着他茫然的脸。</p><p>“你是谁？”他喃喃。</p><p>“我？”那个人轻轻笑了起来，“我就是你啊。我是未来的你，那时你已经不是法兰西了。”</p><p>“放屁！”他破口大骂。他觉得面前这个人该死的熟悉，却想不起来究竟是谁。他唯一敢肯定的是这家伙不是好人。</p><p>那个人依然微笑着，伸手推了他一下。他踉跄一步坐在地上，想要站起来却没有力气。那个人已经不见了，就像出现的时候一样诡谲。他的头发被汗水湿透，呼吸越来越困难，于是干脆闭上了眼睛。密集的炮火声几乎剥夺了他的听觉，一个夹杂在其中的声音却越来越明显。</p><p>“弗朗西斯？”那个声音逐渐清晰起来，像是来自天堂，又像是轻柔的耳语。</p><p>是上帝来接我了吗？他迷迷糊糊地想着。</p><p>那个声音没有得到回应，又叫了一声：“弗朗西斯？”</p><p>不，这不是上帝的声音。他对这个声音熟悉得过头了，即使化成灰也不会认错。但是不太对劲，那个人现在应该在索姆河，经历着跟他一样的激战——</p><p>他睁开了眼睛。面前的确是那张熟悉的脸，滑稽的粗眉毛，祖母绿的眼睛，不安分乱翘的金发。只是他们并不在战场上，墙上的挂钟指向凌晨一点，夜里的伦敦一片宁静。</p><p>“又做噩梦了吗？”亚瑟轻声问。</p><p>弗朗西斯一言不发地转过头去。</p><p>亚瑟叹了口气：“你还在为敦刻尔克的事怪我。没有事先通知你是我不对，我已经向你道过歉了。还有那几万因为掩护行动被俘的法军，我很抱歉。”</p><p>弗朗西斯沉默了一会儿，说：“我又梦到在凡尔登的时候了。*[1]还有弗朗索瓦。”</p><p>亚瑟没有说话。</p><p>“……有一个年轻士兵快要死了，他抓着我的手，问我：‘先生，请您告诉我，我们到底是在为什么而战？’”弗朗西斯在黑暗里幽幽地说，“多么可笑啊，1914年我们那么兴奋、那么急切，小伙子们都迫不及待地等着建功立业，我恨不得把全国上下所有的年轻人都送到战场上，可那时我竟然回答不了这个问题。几十万人的生命葬送在凡尔登，而我甚至不知道他们是为什么而死。”</p><p>“我以为只要不打仗就能保全我的人民，以为贝什米特已经毫无还手之力，可是我错了。”弗朗西斯突然不可抑制地浑身颤抖起来，“我一再退让，换来的却是路德维希的得寸进尺，还创造出了弗朗索瓦这个怪物。我不知道路德维希什么时候大过了基尔伯特，甚至不知道弗朗索瓦是怎么出现的，他几乎没怎么费力气，就让我失去了曾经拥有的一切。”</p><p>“还记得菲利克斯吗？”亚瑟突然提起了一个毫不相干的人，“去年对路德维希宣战后，我曾经见过他一次。”</p><p>他第一次看到那个乐观得没心没肺的青年死气沉沉的样子，变化大得几乎让他认不出了。但这个青年依然大胆得很，竟敢指着亚瑟的鼻子骂他是个自私自利的小人。</p><p>“我算是看明白了，国联就是你和波诺弗瓦过家家的地方。”菲利克斯冷笑着说，“贝什米特和布拉金斯基的野心越来越大，你们只当没看见，罗德里赫、托里斯、爱德华，你们管过谁的死活？国际联盟盟约上那些冠冕堂皇的话全是狗屁，我真是脑子进了水才会把希望寄托在你们身上。你们几个根本没有区别，都是专制的独裁者，全他妈烂到骨子里了，却好意思给自己披上华丽的袍子，伪装成正义的使者！”*[2]</p><p>亚瑟冷冷地看着他。从来没有人敢这样对亚瑟说话，大概因为失去了全部领土的菲利克斯已经一无所有，所以也无所畏惧。</p><p>“菲利克斯，我知道你恨我。”亚瑟平静地说，“但你或许忘了，就在一年前，你还在跟路德维希鬼混。现在躲在诺拉那里的那两个孩子，我想他们跟你一样恨我，也恨透了你。”*[3]</p><p>菲利克斯愤怒地注视着亚瑟，眼里的仇恨让亚瑟觉得自己仿佛在被烈火灼烧，他甚至觉得下一秒这个人就会冲上来掐住他的喉咙。但菲利克斯最终只是愤怒地一拳砸在墙上，然后沿着墙壁慢慢滑了下去。</p><p>“妈的……”他把头埋在手臂中间，声音里染上了一丝哭腔。</p><p> </p><p>“时代变了，弗朗西斯。现在已经不是二十年前了。”亚瑟深深吸了一口气，“有些趁虚而入的人崛起了，我们对此浑然不觉。这不是你一个人的错。诚然菲利克斯自己并不无辜，但他说得没错。”</p><p>“是啊。”弗朗西斯有气无力地说，露出一个苦涩的微笑，“我们是有罪的。”</p><p>“你、我、路德维希、伊万，甚至菲利克斯，我们都是历史的罪人。”亚瑟轻声说。台灯暗淡的灯光在他碧绿的眼睛里跳跃着，折射出几分清冷的意味。</p><p>弗朗西斯闭上了眼睛。来到伦敦这几天，他几乎每晚都会梦到弗朗索瓦，这个怪物总是站在那场人间炼狱里，一遍又一遍地提醒他错误的战略决策和二十年来的萧条，挂着令人厌恶的微笑嘲讽他的愚蠢和无能。</p><p>“我时常觉得奇怪，”他低头看着自己的手，喃喃，“我有时真的觉得弗朗索瓦就是我，不是因为我们相似的容貌，而是……他似乎能窥视到我的内心，反过来我对他也是一样。就像现在在伦敦，我也依然能隐约感受到他的心境。”</p><p>他闭上眼睛：“他对路德维希又恨又怕，但他依然会选择与路德维希合作，甚至像伊莎那样支持他，只要能活下去，他什么都不会反对。”</p><p>“这对你我来说不是好事，”亚瑟指出，“特别是在所有人都不承认你的现在。很遗憾我无法理解你说的这种情况，因为我从来没有遇见过。但我能肯定，他会成为你回国最大的麻烦。”</p><p>“我现在手里有七千人。”弗朗西斯抓了一把头发，竟然还能笑得出来，“我知道你会说这远远不够，但能借助非洲的力量也好，我必然会回到巴黎，让那个听命于路德维希的怪物永远地长眠。”</p><p>弗朗西斯抬头望进亚瑟眼底。亚瑟发誓，这九百年来他从未见过弗朗西斯这样迫切而诚恳的表情，大部分对着他的时候，这双眼睛里都是冷漠和仇恨，倒映出的是他自己同样充满着冷漠和仇恨的双眸。</p><p>“亚瑟，你会帮助我吗？”</p><p>像是湖水里投进了一颗石子，湖面波动了一下。亚瑟倾身吻上弗朗西斯的唇角，轻声回答：“我将与你同在。”</p><p> </p><p>November 10th,1942</p><p>“我不知道一直这样下去对你们有什么好处。”弗朗索瓦冷冷地说，“在我看来，你们的行动毫无意义，你们不过是把珍贵的战舰和飞机白白往地中海里扔。”</p><p>亚瑟冷静地回敬：“闭嘴吧伙计。我不知道你到底是什么怪物，但在我的记忆里，你自从出现以来只跟本田菊干了一仗，打得还挺难看的，*[4]可想而知对战略一窍不通。”</p><p>“我是不懂。”弗朗索瓦忿忿地站起身来回踱了几步，显然失去了耐心，“难道路德维希还没让你们吃够苦头？我实在不明白你们坚持以卵击石的理由。其实你们非要这么做我也并无异议，但你们为什么要跑来跟我耗？阿尔及利亚可没有什么德军，这里做主的是我。”</p><p>亚瑟心平气和地微笑：“你不过是路德维希的傀儡，你的军队跟德军并无区别。更何况这里做主的本该是弗朗西斯，我只是替他拿回本属于他的东西，这完全合情合理。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？”弗朗索瓦笑了一下，俯身靠近亚瑟，眼里一片嘲讽，“你别忘了，现在我才是世界认可的法兰西，那家伙根本什么都不是。”</p><p>“你？”亚瑟不为所动地挑了一下眉毛，“你不过是一个谋逆者，抓住了能让自己趁虚而入的机会，在他最软弱的时候出现了，攫夺了他的意志。你应该感谢弗朗西斯那些愚蠢的决策，否则你根本连出现的机会都不会有。”</p><p>“随便你怎么说，”弗朗索瓦好整以暇地看着他，“他已经被抛弃了，就连你的同伴也不愿再承认他。现在的我就相当于曾经的他。”</p><p>“阿尔、伊万和王耀他们怎么想与我无关。既然我说他还是法兰西，那他就是。”*[5]</p><p>亚瑟看见那双与弗朗西斯极其相似的眼睛里映出自己平静的脸。但那双眼睛终究跟弗朗西斯不同，弗朗西斯的眼睛更深沉、更坚定，没有人比亚瑟更清楚，在那个人看似温柔的眼睛下蕴藏着多少能使欧洲大陆风起云涌的力量，像是风平浪静又深不可测的大海。</p><p>“我跟他认识了九百年，我看他那张脸看到都要吐了。你以为我会觉得你这个懦弱、愚蠢、对路德维希言听计从的家伙跟他没有不同？”</p><p>弗朗索瓦一时无言，他沉默了几秒钟，突然像是终于再也无法忍受一样大声说：“你可以尽情骂我软弱无能，但恕我直言，这是现在能够保住法国的唯一办法，这全要怪你的好弗朗西斯，我不过是在为他擦屁股。二十多年前他倒真是个好汉，结果呢？没有人感谢他，这些年来孩子们过得太苦了。为了不再失去更多的子民，为了守护法兰西剩下的领土，我没有别的选择。”</p><p>亚瑟漫不经心地听着对方的抱怨，连眼皮都没抬一下。他看了一眼窗外，突然另起了一个话头：“你见过弗朗西斯现在的旗帜吗？”</p><p>弗朗索瓦有些不明所以。自从昨天盟军登陆以来，他只见到了亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，不管是弗朗西斯还是弗朗西斯的旗帜，他的确是还未见过。</p><p>“其实跟以前也没有太大区别，”亚瑟不等弗朗索瓦回答便自己说了下去，“只是多了一个洛林十字。”*[6]</p><p>第一次看到那面旗帜的时候，那些他不愿回想起来的、沉寂了六百年的画面从亚瑟眼前呼啸而过，他觉得有一种无可言喻的沉重压在心头，几乎让他无法呼吸。</p><p>“很怀念吧？”弗朗西斯低声说。</p><p>他长久地凝视着那个鲜红的十字，没有立刻回答，但弗朗西斯敏锐地察觉到他的呼吸并不平稳。</p><p>弗朗西斯有些担心地问：“亚瑟？”</p><p>亚瑟缓缓呼出一口气，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“抱歉。”他说。</p><p>“这几百年来你对我道的歉都没这几个月多。”弗朗西斯笑着揉了揉亚瑟的脑袋，“那件事不全是你的错。再说已经过去几百年了，站在我对面的人早就换了好几轮。”</p><p>“如果她现在还在，大概会再一次举起它吧——我是这样认为的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我一直很佩服她，虽然这话也许轮不到我说。”亚瑟淡淡地说，依然没有看弗朗索瓦，“你真的认为你在保护法兰西？她或许会比我还嗤之以鼻。”</p><p>弗朗索瓦摊开手，露出一个苦笑：“可是我能怎么办？这是我能想到的唯一的路。”</p><p>“就像我和阿尔前几天说的那样，停止抵抗，交出你在北非的军队，我们可以为你的将军们在弗朗西斯那里谋到不辱他们身份的差事。在接下来的战斗中，他们会发挥不小的作用。”亚瑟把桌上的文件向前推了推，手指点着桌面，“你当然可以拒绝，但路德维希与他那位兄长不同，他的海军实在惨不忍睹，而你还有一支强大的舰队，如果我们继续向地中海和大西洋突入，你知道他会怎么做。”*[7]</p><p>这场漫长的谈判结束的时候，夕阳已经完全沉没在海面下，天边还弥漫着大片金色，海面上跳跃着碎金。亚瑟在傍晚的海风中感到一丝凉意，他瑟缩着搓了搓手臂，恶狠狠地想等阿尔弗雷德那小子从特贝萨回来，一定要向他多讨几个SPAM罐头。</p><p>他突然很想见弗朗西斯。大概是因为跟那个同弗朗西斯长得一模一样的家伙讨价还价了好几天，他竟然觉得跟弗朗索瓦相比，相看两厌了数百年的弗朗西斯都还有几分可爱之处。</p><p>但弗朗西斯还驻守在登陆地点，至少今天是见不到了。</p><p> </p><p>August 26th,1944</p><p>“亲爱的亚瑟：</p><p>    巴黎已于昨日成功解放。听闻你们在诺曼底一切顺利，我衷心期盼你们早日获胜归来。替我问小阿尔和小马修好。</p><p>                     弗朗吻你”</p><p>弗朗西斯吹着口哨，饶有兴致地在最后加上这个充满恶趣味的署名。他仿佛已经能预见到英国人读完电报后那张嫌弃却又忍不住泛红的脸，想必是有趣极了，只可惜他现在看不到。</p><p>他有些遗憾地放下笔，把电报单递给了电报员。</p><p>“先生，今天真是个好日子，不是吗？”电报员接过单子，兴高采烈地说。</p><p>弗朗西斯回以一个微笑：“是啊，今天是四年来最好的一天。”</p><p>四年来，这是他第一次回到巴黎。这是他几百年来的故乡，四年里他几乎每日每夜地梦到它。他亲眼看着它从一片荒芜的土地变成如今美丽的都市，熟悉它的每一个角落，对它经历过的每一个时刻都如数家珍。只要踏上它的土地，他就能回忆起这里曾经有过的一切繁华与激昂。</p><p>他曾没有任何抵抗地、不可原谅地把它让给了路德维希。弗朗索瓦正是在那段日子里诞生的，他不知这个讨厌的家伙到底从何而来，但这个怪物一度是他的噩梦，在无数个夜晚里侵扰着他。</p><p>然而弗朗索瓦已经消失了，就在昨天。这也是四年来他们第一次重逢。当时弗朗索瓦明显身体欠佳，苍白的脸因为痛苦微微扭曲，剧烈地咳嗽着，跟四年前他记忆中的样子完全不同。</p><p>“看来最近国内的游击队让你不太好过。”弗朗西斯怜悯地说，“真是遗憾。”</p><p>弗朗索瓦抬起眼睛：“别假惺惺的了——如果不是你们在背后支持，他们哪来那么大的能耐？”</p><p>“你到现在还以为想让你滚蛋的是我？”弗朗西斯冷笑一声，“你应该早就明白，最恨你的恰恰是你的人民。你以为你是为了保护他们，你以为你代表了他们的意志？他们要的是一个自由的法国，不是路德维希的傀儡。想想看，这四年国内的反抗组织一直没有停止过吧？”</p><p>他强迫弗朗索瓦正视自己冰冷的眼睛：“自由、平等、博爱，这是从一百多年前开始就一直刻在法兰西血液里的东西。没有经历过这一切的你是无法理解的。”</p><p>弗朗索瓦无声地笑了笑，侧头避开他的视线。</p><p>“你错了。我的确没有亲身经历过那些历史，但我全都知道。我与你同时诞生，我存在的时间跟你一样长。我一直看着你经历过的一切，就像自己也身在其中。”</p><p>弗朗西斯不可思议地皱起了眉毛：“你到底是什么东西？”</p><p>“我早就说过了，我就是你啊。”弗朗索瓦突然微笑起来，这个微笑依然带着嘲讽，却少了些许戾气，“我是你的一部分。我是你的软弱、你的怯懦、你的阴暗，我就以这些东西为养料。你以为我是背叛者、谋逆者，然而我却是在那段时间里被你亲自培养出来的。”</p><p>“这四年里我越来越虚弱，大概是因为你和国内人民的意志越来越强烈。”弗朗索瓦咳嗽了一阵，脸上依然带着那该死的微笑，“所以我很快就要消失了，恭喜你又夺回了属于你的东西。但你要记住，我始终与你一体，从过去到未来，一直都是。”</p><p>大街上人们的欢呼声一浪高过一浪，不断冲击着弗朗西斯的耳膜。他觉得有些恍惚，撑着头闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“等等，我有些不太明白。也就是说，你或许还会再出现，是吗？”</p><p>没有回答。</p><p>弗朗西斯睁开眼睛，弗朗索瓦已经不见了。</p><p>“好吧，朋友。”弗朗西斯自言自语道。“不过，不会再给你出现的机会了。”</p><p>在跳上坦克之前，一个士兵匆匆忙忙跑来拦住了他：“波诺弗瓦先生，有您的一封电报。”</p><p>“在即将进行胜利的阅兵式的时候，我可不想听到什么坏消息啊。”弗朗西斯打趣道。但他还是把电报接了过来。</p><p>“弗朗西斯：</p><p>霸王行动已经结束，作战成功。希望你独自领军解放巴黎的行动一切顺利。</p><p> 亚瑟·柯克兰”</p><p>弗朗西斯慢条斯理地将电报收好。传信的士兵小心翼翼地问：“是好消息还是坏消息？”</p><p>弗朗西斯微笑着看了一眼这个年轻的小伙子。他的脸还有些稚嫩，声音怯生生的，但眼睛明亮，熠熠生辉。</p><p>“当然是好消息，孩子。”他拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“我们在诺曼底的盟友跟我们同时获得了成功。”</p><p>今天天气很好，隔着老远的距离，弗朗西斯就能看见香榭丽舍大道两边沸腾的人群，能听见他们夹杂着“Vive La France”的热烈欢呼。</p><p>“Vive La France。”他轻声重复着，抬起头来，眼前就是凯旋门。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*[1]凡尔登战役是一战中最惨烈的战役，法军与德军在凡尔登持续了将近一年的拉锯战，最终法国惨胜。</p><p>*[2]苏德签订互不侵犯条约瓜分波兰，在此之前，德国吞并了奥地利，苏联吞并波罗的海三国，国联未对此作出实际行动。</p><p>*[3]“两个孩子”指捷克斯洛伐克，被德国、波兰、匈牙利瓜分并建立傀儡政府，列支敦士登不承认慕尼黑协定，承认其流亡政府。</p><p>*[4]日本于1940年入侵维希法国控制的法属印度支那。</p><p>*[5]二战期间除英国以外，其他国家基本都只承认维希政权是法国的合法政府，包括很多同盟国。</p><p>*[6]百年战争中，圣女贞德的旗帜上有洛林十字，后来自由法国也在共和国旗帜中央加上了洛林十字，以此激励人民抵抗德国侵略。</p><p>*[7]盟军登陆北非时，维希法国的海军将领达尔朗手里还有一支强大的舰队，后转投盟军阵营。不过最后舰队还是自沉了，德军和盟军都没能得到。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>